Kurohoshi Agency
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //Completed// It's up to the S.M.R.S Kurohoshi Agency to uncover the truth behind a series of mysterious, brutal murders...
1. Prologue

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

"Oh yes! Hahaha, that was really a catch, Mari," The shrill voice of a female punctured the silence of the night. She swayed her hips as she walked down the pavement, chatting cheerily with her friend over the mobile phone. It was a long day, and she longed to go home, take a warm shower and go into a blissful deep sleep.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Shoes?

Something was amiss, she realized, turning around to see if she was being followed by anyone. 

A black cat leapt off the tree and raced off into the darkness. The lonely street, lit by multiple street lamps, looked strangely forlorn…and eerie.

She shrugged and went back to the conversation.

"Hm, okay, goodnight." 

Cold wind caressed her skin and weaved through her long, flowing hair. The clothes that she was wearing did nothing to keep her warm. She put her mobile into her handbag. 

The wet walkway hinted of a rain that just stopped, and there was a musty scent in the air. Occasional water droplets from the trees splashed on her face, and she wiped the moisture off with disdain. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The haunting footsteps behind her made her hair rise. She was pretty much used to going home late every night, but…

There was still no one behind her at all.

She quickened her step, praying to god mentally, that she would reach home safely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The familiar ring of the phone woke Sendoh.

"Moshi moshi…" He yawned, "S.M.R.S. Kurohoshi Agency, Sendoh Akira speaking."

"Konnichiwa, Sendoh-san, this is Akagi Takenori from the Criminal investigation section, please send representatives over to the station." 

He was very much awake after that.

* * *

"Female aged 23. Lounge hostess…" Mitsui read off the files, "Found in garbage dump by some foreign workers and body was severely mutilated."

"That murderer is a psycho," Sendoh murmured, looking at the corpse. The face of the woman was slashed more than ten times, most probably with a blade, and the wounds looked as though they were cut on purpose, and not out of irrational brutality. The blade was sliced through the skin as one would slice up beefsteak. There were some visible bruises on the woman's arms, most probably as a result from her struggling against the murderer.

"What do you say, Rukawa?" Sawakita Eiji frowned, "This is definitely planned murder. Nobody saw or heard anything that night, and nothing was taken off the victim…well, except maybe her limbs."

The raven-haired man addressed, examined the body, "Check for fingerprints." He replied coolly, "Search the garbage dump for any possible evidence."

Sendoh nodded, "Yes, and trace her path from the Lounge that she worked at, all the way to her condominium."

* * *

The S.M.R.S Kurohoshi Agency, headed by four major detectives, namely, Sendoh Akira, Mitsui Hisashi, Rukawa Kaede and Sawakita Eiji, aimed to bring all criminals to justice and seek challenge. Working closely with the Kanagawa Criminal Justice department, they solved some cases and brought the truth to light. 

It all started when the four were at University, and all of them had a major in Criminal Psychology and had some experience at catching culprits of petty theft. They then realized their interest in working in that area, for solving crimes challenge their mentality and gives their hyperactive brains ample exercise. 

* * *

Author's note: Please check my bio for important announcements, thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Sendoh smiled at the bargirl languidly, causing her to blush and batter her eyelashes. He was, well, too much aware of his own charm, and of course, use it to his full advantage.

"Hi Pretty," He winked, "A glass of Tequila please,"

Mitsui rolled his eyes, "For goodness' sake Sendoh…"

"Work, yes, I know," Sendoh smiled at his exasperated acquaintance, "But try not to look too serious, it arouses suspicion."

Mitsui nodded, "Okay, so let's have 'fun' tonight."

The bargirl came with the bottle, still fluttering her mascara-laden eyelashes at the two handsome men before her, "Any drink for you, sir?" She asked Mitsui, bending over the bar top, 'accidentally' showing some cleavage.

"Eh, Pepsi Cola please," He leaned over to Sendoh, "Do not get drunk,"

"Hai, don't worry,"

They looked around and realized that the place was more like a low-budget disco than a supposedly high-class lounge bar. Colored lights flashed irregularly, bathing the dance pool in a flurry of colors, along with the pulsating, sweaty bodies of dancing people. The shrill voice of some pop singer came through the system.

Mitsui took a sip from the glass, "Tasteless music," He grunted.

"What do you expect? Classics?" Sendoh laughed, turning back to the bargirl, who was still trying to get their attention by speaking a little too loudly to another girl, her eyes kept slipping in their direction. 

The moment Sendoh turned, she flipped her curly locks of hair, which were obviously permed, and leaned over to him, "Anything I can do for you, sir?" She inquired in a husky voice, hoping to sound sexy enough. 

Smirking in disgust within, Sendoh flashed his trademark smile, "Oh, yeah, you know, have you seen…eh, what is her name again? Jennie, right?" He turned to Mitsui, who nodded curtly. "Ah yes, Jennie," He smiled. The bargirl seemed a little annoyed, and her voice turned slightly sharper, "Well, Jennie, she was killed yesterday, haven't you heard?"

"Was she?" Sendoh pretended to look appalled, "What a pity…"

The bargirl shrugged, refilling Sendoh's glass of Tequila, "She's the top money-grabber here, that bitch,"

"Why, you sound jealous," He smiled seductively, leaning closer to her and touched her heavily powdered cheeks with a finger, "Are you?"

"N…no," She pouted, "Just that…she's so pretentious and…"

_Like you aren't,_ both men thought.

"…she caused two men to fight over her, you see, and ditched them both after she clinched the backing of Iwago, leaving us to clear up the mess," The bargirl gritted her teeth.

"Oh…" Mitsui looked intrigued, "Who is Iwago? And when did that happen?"

"Iwago? You mean you don't know who he was? He's the head of the local gang. Why, it happened only a week ago…" The girl's eyes widened, "Shit, I shouldn't have told you all these, if you would excuse me…" She retreated and left to attend to another customer.

"We've some information," Mitsui nodded at Sendoh, "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He swung around in the armchair, taking in a deep breath of cigar smoke, "So, you've finished her off?"

"Hai, and sent the note too."

"Good, so you did everything I told you to do."

The man in the shadows bowed a little, "Yes, sir, and the money…"

"Of course, the money, come here…" His voice dropped, as he reached under the desk.

"Goodbye."

The click of the trigger.

The shocked gasp of a man.

The thud of a dead body hitting the ground.

"Take him away." He ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, you guys come over here," Mitsui yelled, "The police sent word."

A note was delivered to the police station via anonymous post, written in blood.

"Dear boss, you wouldn't catch me just yet…I'm down on certain types of women and I won't stop ripping them until I do get buckled. Grand job, the first one. I gave the woman no time to squeal. Don't you just love the powder that I sliced off her pretty cheeks? I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear from me, with my funny little game. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a beer bottle after my job, to write with, but it went thick like glue. I used an ancient quill instead, not too bad effects, you can probably see. Ha! Ha! Oh yeah, maybe I'll send you a souvenir the next time, an ear or a finger perhaps, just for jolly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

He stayed in the shades. Watching. Listening.

Sounds of high heels clicking against the ground became louder, and the slender figure of a woman emerged from the misty depths of the street. She looked around nervously, obviously aware of the possible danger lurking within the dark alleys. She kept to the main road, much to his annoyance. But, she would not escape. The first one did not, anyway. As the woman walked by the entrance of the alley, he looked around quickly for any possible witnesses, and discovered none.

The man within the shadows stayed, but now carefully following the victim-to-be. Like a silent predator amidst the underbrush, awaiting a chance to pounce on the wary prey. The soft rubber soles made no sound against the hard cement ground. The scent of cheap perfume hit him and he scowled slightly. _Lowly woman._

She seemed to sense his presence, and turned abruptly.

There was no one.

The lounge hostess pulled her coat around her uneasily. The cold night wind resulted in rapidly spreading Goosebumps all over her arms. 

She increased her speed and walked on, ready to scream at any possible signs of movement.

He tightened his gloved hold on the sack.

It all happened very fast.

Shrieks were hastily muffled within the thick fibers and he dragged her into the alley. Pulling out a nine-inch blade in practiced motion, he plunged it into the sack. The victim thrashed around violently.

All went dead.

A mouse scurried by, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

He smiled and pulled the blade out. The weak light from small lamps on the walls cast the place in a sinister shade. The sack was tossed aside, and his eyes gleamed at the sight of blood gushing from the dead woman's body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello boss, how are you getting on with the case? I hope you are having fun. I am. In this case I remembered to send you a souvenir. Ha! Ha! It's the lady's fingernail. Ah, her well manicured, fine polished pink nails. Don't you just love it?"

Sawakita frowned, clenching his hands into fists, "Damned that cocky ripper,"

"Speaking of 'ripper', these two murders really remind me of Jack the Ripper, haven't you people noticed the similarities? Ripped up bodies, sneering notes, and did you realize that even the 'jobs' of the women are similar? Lounge hostesses and prostitutes, like that's some difference," Mitsui examined the note, and his vision fell on the bloody object placed on the brown envelope, "Sick person, really. Fingernails!"

"Well, Jack the Ripper existed more than a century ago, and he'd be a freak if he lived till now, and he lurks in London, England, not Tokyo, Japan." Sendoh added. 

"Like that's some helpful fact," Sawakita snorted, "Oy, Rukawa, you haven't been saying anything,"

The silent one placed his notebook on the desk and turned around on his armchair to take a drink.

Sendoh picked the notebook up, and in it was scribbled the various details of the victims.

****

**_File KA-MD-02/11/0987:_**

**_Victim: Kawasaki Hanako (known as Jennie)_**

**_Occupation: Lounge Hostess_**

**_Height: 5"6_**

**_Weight: 50 Kg_**

**_Detail: About 10 visible cuts on face, stomach ripped open, exposing intestines. Bruises on arms, probably due to struggle with assaulter. No signs of rape or robbery. Could be planned murder or random work of a psycho. _**

**_Objects: Torn clothes and handbag with the usual necessities. There was a note written in blood, addressing the police._**

****

****

**_File KA-MD-02/11/0988:_**

**_Victim: Sayukiko Marii (Known as Mary)_**

**_Occupation: Lounge Hostess_**

**_Height: 5"7_**

**_Weight: 53 Kg_**

**_Detail: About 13 visible cuts on face; stomach and chest ripped open, exposing innards. No signs of rape or robbery. Could be planned murder or random work of a psycho._**

Objects: Torn clothes and handbag, rice sack with bloodstains – suspected to be used to muffle the screams of victims to avoid alarming the public. There was a note written in blood, addressing the police.

"Similar work, and obviously the work of the same person," Sawakita analyzed.

"Not necessarily," Rukawa swung around in the armchair.

"Why not?"

"The depths of the cuts on the two bodies are different, the first one was done using a knife that is probably a little blunt or jagged, judging from the wounds, and a little rusty too," Rukawa drank from the mug, looking up at Sendoh, who nodded and continued, "The second body showed that a longer and sharper knife was used, and did you notice, the rug sack? The second case was done by a professional, or someone who had obviously planned and knew exactly what to do."

"So you were saying that the two deaths were probably caused by two different murderers?" Mitsui looked baffled, "How do you explain the notes? Same handwriting, same tone and all, oh yes, and they are linked, remember the 'souvenir' thing?"

"Precisely, that was what got us perplexed," Sendoh nodded, "They could be the same person after all."

"Well, that was what we are supposed to do, right?" Sawakita smiled, "To find the murderer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood, smiling at the young man before him, "You had her killed, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the note?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The two murdered women," Sawakita placed a stack of notes on the desk, "Shared a similarity,"

He looked up, "They were both the mistresses of the gang leader, Iwago." 

Mitsui sat up, "So you are implying that their deaths might be related to Iwago, somehow?"

"Hai," Sawakita nodded, "It could be a job done by the jealous wife, to be more specific, the killers that the wife hired, or that the women knew too much… _stuff_… and they had to be eliminated."

"It made sense, yes," Sendoh fingered his chin, "But why mutilate the bodies? Why send the police the notes and the eh…souvenir?"

"That's right, it sounded like someone who murdered to gratify their perverted desires, and they or he or whatever wanted to challenge the police," Mitsui scowled, "Pass the cookie jar, please."

"We'll need the police on this," Sendoh took the cookie jar and passed it to Mitsui, "Get them to issue a warrant of arrest to investigate Iwago first," 

"Okay, I'll call Akagi now, oh, where is Rukawa?" Sawakita paused at the door.

"In the toilet," Came the two other voices in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jennie and Mary?" Iwago leaned back in the chair, a look of insolence on his harsh features, "For all I know, they are dead, right?"

"Yes, and sit up, I don't need your gang manners around here," Growled Akagi, "Where were you on the 21st of September, from 3 am to 6 am?" That was approximately the time when Jennie was murdered.

"Last Saturday? I was in the mob headquarters, sleeping." He sneered, "Want to get alibi? The whole lot of them can verify for me,"

Akagi frowned, taking down notes, "Where were you, two days ago, at around 2 am to 5 am?"

"I was in Osaka, enjoying the warmth of hot springs," Iwago tilted his head impertinently, "I just came back this morning and was arrested. Can I go now?"

The inspector cleared his throat, "Yes,"

"So much for wasting my time," Iwago flung the door open and swaggered out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He had all the alibi and…shit, it's no use, he could easily hire somebody to do the dirty job for him, and people in the gang would gladly cover everything up for him," Mitsui flopped on the sofa, "What now?"

"Keep an eye on him," Rukawa muttered, "And preferably, go undercover."

Sendoh sat up in interest, "Cool, I love going undercover," He grinned.

"Not you," The raven-haired man eyed him critically, "Sawakita and Mitsui will go instead, and you know what to do,"

"Yeah, sit in the agency, taking calls, and jotting down notes," Sendoh sighed, "Why can't I go?"

"You'll probably take everything as a game and lose us our time," Mitsui laughed, "Okay, Sawakita, let's get down to planning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mob eyed the young man who just came in and sat down. He had long black hair with a bluish-tinge to it, and had ruggedly handsome features. 

He sat down and pulled out a cigarette box, "Oy," He rasped, "Two cans of beer,"

The other men eyed him with interest. Certainly, he looked like one of them. A man stood and went over to the newcomer, "You new around here?"

"Sorta," The sharp blue eyes looked him over, "Why?"

"The name's Minami," He smiled, extending a hand.

"The name's Mitsui."

"Want to join us over there?" Minami indicated a group of bikers seated in a corner of the bar.

Mitsui shrugged and got off his seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The lounge hostess leaned against the table languidly, admiring her fine, polished nails, painted a seductive shade of magenta. She took a puff of cigarettes and turned back to the bartender, "Sherry," She looked with fascination at the man who tended to her, "You are new here?"

"Hai," He gave a shy smile, "My first day here," He turned to get the beverage that the woman just asked for. She eyed his lean body with desire. Certainly, this new boy is cute. 

"Nice butt," She laughed as she took the Sherry from him, "What's your name?"

"The name is Sawakita, Miss." 

"Oh, don't be uptight," She touched his hand, pulling herself a little closer, "Call me Annette." 

"Yes, Miss Annette," He smiled again.

Annette eyed him, laughing flirtatiously, "Kawaii ne,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so you work for…" Mitsui leaned back in the cushy sofa.

"Iwago-san," Minami drank from a wine bottle, "He owns this place, which was why we are special here," He indicated the lounge hostesses and beverages served, "We get the best of everything here," He laughed, "Especially the girls,"

The lounge hostesses giggled and the one whom Minami had his arms around kissed him, "You are always so kind, Minami-san," She fluttered her mascara-laden eyelashes.

"You thrashed your boss, you said?" Another man, Miyagi, asked.

"Ch," Mitsui snorted, "That sloggy lump, you mean?"

"Whatever, tell us about it…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh keyed in the data with blurry eyes. It was 2.35am. A light beep from the mobile phone indicated that he had just received an SMS message from Mitsui:

10D 20C 40S HQ 

****

He knew very well that those are codes to avoid message interception and arousing the suspicions of the gang. 

_10 Bodyguards_

_20 Guns_

40 Lackeys 

__

_Headquarters_

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rukawa got a message on his PDA from Sawakita. Both undercover agents have different correspondents in case the gang suspects.

**_10G U-D. DT confirmed. Lobster after Apollo._**

10, 000(10 Grands) US dollar daily income. Drug transactions going on. Iwago visits only after Sunset.

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsui picked up a card and smiled confidently at the rest of the gangsters around the table. He placed the card, face-up, down. "Royal Flush," He leaned back.

"Gah, Damn it, Mitsui, you are good," Tsukasi flung his stack down, admitting defeat for the fifth time that day.

"Do you have secret tactics that you didn't disclose? Tell us," Miyagi nudged him.

"Just lucky," He laughed, taking another puff from the cigarette. The rest of the gang laughed loudly before paying up, "It's your treat then," Another man added.

The gang was seated in the Royal booth of the lounge bar, enjoying themselves. For the past two days, Mitsui found nothing out of the usual in the gang, and that they did nothing but waste their days away in the lounge bar, getting female company, drinking and smoking.

"Do you people do anything exciting around here? I'm bored stiff," 

"Not this while, boss's got to settle that Ripper case with the police," Tsukasi shook his head, "Usually we'd be collecting debts or thrashing other gangs up,"

"Oh? He's involved?" Mitsui pretended to be surprised, "Whoever did that ripping is a genius, saw on the news that nobody heard or saw anything."

"Aah, yes, but Boss insisted that he did not do anything, and we think he's not lying," Miyagi frowned, "Boss could lie to the police for all we care, but I don't think he'd bother to do cheap stuff like murder the two women, they're just out for money, and they are afraid of boss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawakita looked at the new customer with concealed suspicion. He looked just like any other customers, but would ordinary customers look as though they are going to murder someone? 

"Beer," The man rasped, "And make it snappy."

Sawakita nodded and noticed that the man had turned his attention onto the pulsating bodies in the hall. There was a faint look of disgust and repulsion on his roughly stubbled face, "Bitches, those women," He muttered, accepting the beer from Sawakita and passing him his credit card.

Sawakita read the card quickly. The name on it said, "Hizakawa Atami".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This won't get us anywhere. Iwago should be cleared, and Sawakita…" Sendoh replaced his mobile phone, sitting down. "We need to get the culprit to show himself." He looked absently at the _Family Furnishing_ Magazine a-top the table. 

Rukawa spun around in his armchair, an unfathomable expression on his well-chiseled features, "Bait him," He twirled a pen between his fingers coolly, "I'll get cousin to help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede, you are kidding," Ayako glared at the younger boy, "You are asking me to dress up as a lounge hostess and be the meat on the plate? Well-done and served?"

"You are not going to do that, Rukawa," Miyagi – Ayako's husband, stabbed his finger in Rukawa's chest resolutely, "Ayako is never going to do something like that. What if she gets hurt?"

"But, Ayako, you are a _qualified_ and _trained_ female police officer, and you've got the looks and the skills, who else can do the job?" Sendoh tried persuading her, "More people are going to die if you refuse to help. You will be protected. We only wanted to lure the murderer out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawakita rose an eyebrow when she stepped in and came to the bar table. He leaned towards her, "Ayako, nice…" He trailed his eyes over the figure-hugging dress that she was wearing. She glared at him, "Say that again if you want to die. Ryo is over there. Try to be funny and…" She showed him a fist. Sawakita grinned mischievously and raised both hands, "So, any drinks, miss?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He narrowed his eyes, staring at the woman at the bar-table, flirting and laughing with the bartender. _Sluts._ He thought. _She'll be next._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: This is very very short, to hang your appetites. –Cackles evilly. - I was pretty lucky to catch this show on TV about…well, I shan't say anything else. Anyway. This story is too direct…I need to hone my skills more to write better murder mysteries. Oh, and  **_wintry evolution_**, you over-complimented me…-scratches head, embarrassed- I don't think I'm that good… your story is better developed. Oh…and I think there should be more murder mysteries on FF.net SD. ^^ Just loved those stories.]


	10. Chapter 9

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Click._

_Click. _

_Click._

Ayako felt her own tenseness, and did all she could to look natural. She wrapped her coat around her edgily. She knew that Miyagi is following her in secret, and she also knew that the agents were there, too. She suppressed the rising fear in her stomach.

_//Damn it, Ayako, you are a trained policewoman. Don't chicken out. //_

Sights of the mutilated hostess' bodies came back to her. The blood. The gore. But she knew that she must stay calm, and tightened her grip on the knife she kept in the coat, her ears alert to any movement.

_Cold winds swept the pavement, causing fallen leaves to rustle. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click._

_----_----------------------------------------------__

He crouched in the darkness, watching the scantily clad woman come down the lane. Her gait was jittery and her calve muscles are tensely knotted. He knew that she is aware of his possible attack. He knew that she would be prepared – and _armed_. 

_But what difference does it make? Things are getting more and more exciting. The slut. She would not live to see daylight._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her apartment clearly in sight, Ayako felt more of the fear easing out of her. Surely the murderer would not dare to strike where there would be passers-by. But where is he? Despite her fear she did not forget her mission to bait the culprit. If he did not strike…

She had a feeling that something _bad_ is going to happen. Not to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
He pulled his gloves on quietly. Neatly. Deftly. His rubber soles made no sound on the cemented pavements. Somewhere faraway, the roar of a car engine could be heard. The moonlight lit the walkway gently, coldly. He frowned slightly, moving into the shadows.

He did not like the light.

_The shadows, is where I prefer to be._

Darkness gave him reassurance, and out in the daylight he feels exposed, naked. Only in the shadows could he feel that nothing else in the world mattered.

----

"I'm leaving, Hizakawa, sick of you and your measly snake!" She pointed a blood-red fingernail at the slithering reptile on his shoulders, "You stink, and you couldn't even give me what I need! Why should I degrade myself to live with a fucking pauper?"

He lifted his eyes, to the dimly lit lights. A crooked curve to his lips caused a tiny prick of fear to run down her spine. He reached for the switch, and switched the overhead lamp off. All that was left in the room was a faintly flicking table lamp, illuminating his features, enhancing the shadows.

"So you are going to leave the fucking pauper, and join the big boss instead?" He rose, going round the table, "So that was how highly you think of yourself, slut?"

----

The faint clicking of high heels in the darkness sound fatally seductive. 

He tightened his hold on the rug sack. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayako slammed the door shut. She leaned against the wooden frame and panted lightly, her nerves jumping erratically. 

_Ding-dong._

She screamed, jumping away from the door. A low voice came through, "Aya-chan? It's me!"

"Ryo…Ryota?"

Her husband unlocked the door and came in, closing it behind him, "Oh my god, Aya-chan, you are so pale!" He gathered her into his arms, feeling her shaking violently, "It's okay…it's okay…"

"Ryo…I feel useless," Ayako started to sob, "I'm not supposed to be afraid. It's my job. I have to catch the culprit… But…" Her voice broke off as she buried her face in Miyagi's chest.

"Aya-chan…it's not a crime to be afraid…I'm here for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh forked some instant noodles into his mouth, "Mmm…I really like what I'm eating now…" His eyes fell on the computer screen, "…shit."

Rukawa rose an eyebrow, "You like eating shit?"

"No, it's not that!" He rushed over to the computer. An email just came in, with the title of:

_Can't catch me._

The sender was

_Ripper._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_File KA-MD-03/01/0989:_**

**_Victim: Takeno Yuri_**

**_Occupation: Lounge Hostess_**

**_Height: 5"4_**

**_Weight: 50 Kg_**

Detail: 15 visible cuts on face. Stomach ripped open and the uterus removed. Fibers found on the upper part of body. Suspected to be rug sack pulled overhead. Victim was raped.

_Objects: Handbag found in rubbish chute along with body. Clothes completely removed, found about 2 metres away from corpse. Culprit emailed the Agency with a virus to destroy the hard disk totally after mail was opened. Police received a similar note from the previous two cases._

-----------------------------------------

Sendoh raked a hand through his hair, all drooped and un-gelled after two days of ceaseless working, "Our previous data was documented into CD-RWs, but thing is, we could not track the murderer's IP address in this case. The murderer had gone further into his sickening rampage. He had taken to sexually abusing the female." A look of violent disgust displayed on his face.

===============================================================================================

[Author's note: Damn it. I feel like a sicko just writing this part. And I have to change the rating too. Damn it.]


	12. Chapter 11

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iwago did look suspicious, but I found out something. He was conducting serious drug trafficking that could send him to the gallows," Mitsui looked around at the rest of the agents solemnly, "Apparently, Mary, the second woman who was murdered, was with Iwago the day before the murder. One of the men – I saw him in the police station before, for some petty shop-breaking stuff, but I reckon he'd recognize me sooner or later." Mitsui shook his head, "Which was why I ended my task earlier than I should."

Rukawa nodded, examining the details of the murders again. Sendoh spoke up, "Ayako isn't making any progress, too. Her husband said that he did not want her to do the job anymore, since she go home every night at the verge of breaking down." 

Mitsui raised an eyebrow, "Ayako is married?"

"Yes, last year. That lovesick guy chased her for five years already," Sawakita laughed, before starting on his report for his mission, "There is indeed drug transaction at the bar, and they did it very discreetly. But of course there were always addicts who would leak out the secret. I found this man suspicious," He handed over the details on Hizakawa Atami's credit card, "This man was cursing and looking murderous at the various bar women. The third woman was killed two days after his trip to the bar."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss, Mitsui is gone,"

"Uh-huh,"

"But thing is, Hasegawa recognized him. He was at the police station before, and that day Hasegawa was acquitted for shop breaking,"

"Hmm…?"

"He seemed to be on friendly terms with the police there."

"Shit. Haven't I told you idiots, never to let any suspicious characters in? He must be an undercover… how much does he know?"

"Not the top secrets, but…a lot."

"Shit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akagi listened to the agents carefully, and read through their reports, "Why don't we think it this way – not all the murders are related? And this Hizakawa Atami person…we could easily get his identity at the credit card company. By that time, I reckon we'd find out much more." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hizakawa Atami narrowed his eyes. How did the police work so fast? His greasy apartment was rapidly ransacked and the weapon was found. A rusty, jagged dagger with blood stains on the hilt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…she dumped me, for money, to go to another man – Iwago, that is. So I swore that I'll have revenge, and I killed her when she was returning to her lair." The hideous face was contorted with rage.

"And that was on the 21st of September." Akagi noted down, upon the reply from Hizakawa, "What about the second one?"

"I don't know why, but I went to Jennie's bar. I wanted to see what kind of environment that slut worked in. Then I saw all those women swinging around the place wearing things that hardly covered themselves. I hated them all. They deserved to die. Clinging onto men for money, and walk away when their protectors are drained dry…" A sinister glow appeared in his eyes, "Then I followed this one, she was one of them biggest sluts of all, I dragged her into the alley, I had my way with her."

  
Akagi felt nausea rising within him.

"…After I was done, she was already half-dead. But I decided that it should not be all. Something should be done to warn all the other sluts…I cut her uterus out." 

"But that was the third woman," Akagi growled, "Don't try to be funny with me, I asked you about the _second_ one."

"I only killed two." Hizakawa replied insolently, "And I told you all that is, and it's enough for the death sentence, right?" He laughed bitterly, "All the better…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

===============================================================================================

[Author's note: Whew. That was heavy. Half of the crime solved. But don't forget that there was another murder. It was a big job, and since I left it off so often, I kept forgetting what I wanted to write. But after White Meteor gave her perceptions, I realized that I probably should clear things up a little. Hm. I guess the second murderer would be pretty obvious by now? But there would be some unexpected stuff to it. Stay tuned!]


	13. Chapter 12

Kurohoshi Agency

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitsui, Akagi wanted another meeting to discuss about Iwago," Sawakita swung around in his chair, leaving his mobile phone on the desk.

"We've bagged Hizakawa, and the next thing to do is to find evidence against Iwago," Sendoh ticked the first and last case off deftly, "But hell, he has an air-tight alibi,"

"He doesn't need to do it himself," Mitsui shook his head, sipping some coffee, "His gang would do anything for him. When I say anything, I mean _anything_."

"Or he could simply hire someone to do it," Sawakita muttered, slightly disgruntled, "We ain't getting anywhere. Say something, Rukawa, you bloody ice-pack."

"Aho," Came the expected reply, "Get going," Rukawa picked up his coat and swept out of the office.

"Right, "get going", really! Why doesn't he talk more?" Mitsui glared behind Rukawa.

"He just doesn't like to talk in excess," Sendoh laughed, "C'mon, waste no more time,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…That's not going to work, Akagi, someone there recognized Mitsui, and they would definitely step up on defences." Ayako frowned, "How about using a search warrant?"

"Ayako, Iwago sets his own laws in his territory," Mitsui spoke up, "He doesn't care for the government, nor the police. Search warrants? I presume he'd laugh at it and kick the lot of us out or something."

The room sank into silence again. Akagi then suggested that they set about picking out evidences against Iwago, before they do anything else. As they came through the corridors, Miyagi met up with Ayako with a large bouquet of flowers, "For my most beautiful Aya-chan," 

Mitsui's eyebrows furrowed into knotted bits, "Miyagi?"

Ayako swung around, beaming, "You know him, Mitsui-san? In case you don't know, he's my husband, Ryota."

"Ayako, he is a lackey for Iwago."

Everyone looked shocked, even Rukawa widened his eyes. Miyagi? 

The curly-haired brunette turned pale, and stammered, "I don't know what you are talking about, Mitsui-san, if you'd pardon me, I'll leave with my wife before you slander me with your vicious accusations…"

"No, just stop there, Miyagi, don't try to kid me. I know you work for Iwago," 

Without warning, he tripped Miyagi and pulled off his shoe on the right foot. There, leering at everyone else was a black tattoo in the form of a scorpion covering a bold letter "I".

Ayako recognized it to be the trademark brand that Iwago burns into the soles of everyone of his followers. She had seen in on the various gangsters brought into the police station. Her petite frame shook visibly, and her eyes flashed angrily, "Miyagi Ryota, so this is why you've been pursuing me all these years…isn't it? So that you could get information for your bloody Boss Iwago?"

Miyagi turned paler than he already was and held Ayako's shoulders, crying, "No! I loved you, truly! Aya-chan…"

"Stop calling me Aya-chan! You told me you were a salesperson!" She screamed, "How long are you going to keep me in deception?" A tear fell out of her eye, "Damned you!" She screamed again, hurling a fist at her husband's chest.

Miyagi fell back, guilt apparent in his eyes, "I'm sorry! Aya-ch…Ayako… I didn't mean to…"

"You have a lot to account for, Miyagi," Akagi's gruff voice broke through the riot, "Cuff him," He instructed the other two policemen behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hell, so Miyagi had been sneaking information to Iwago all along? No wonder nobody managed to catch him at his drug transactions," Sendoh scratched his hair, irritated, "He informed Iwago about all the police raids."

"Poor Ayako, her husband betrayed her," Sawakita sighed, "That fool of Miyagi! If he'd seek help from the lot of us when he ran into financial problems, he would not have messed himself up with Iwago!"

"I don't understand," Mitsui walked over to the windows, looking out at the setting sun, "Miyagi had such a wonderful wife, and he would rather join the gang to gamble and wench. Fool!"

Rukawa merely hovered over his work in deadpan silence. He too, had not expected his cousin's husband to be such a jerk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyagi admitted to all his betrayal, and gave the police information on Iwago's next major drug transaction. Iwago was very soon, arrested with solid evidence of his crime and questioned severely about the death of the second lounge hostess. It turned out that Sayukiko Marii had been too nosey, and found out about Iwago's drug trafficking. She then threatened to blackmail Iwago because he was going to dump her for another mistress. It was a stupid mistake of hers, for Iwago then sent a professional assassin to kill her, and from the information that Miyagi gave him about the first murder, made this one looked like it was done by the same murderer as did the first case.

Several acid tanks were found in the basement of Iwago's headquarters. He had killed several of his assassins to silence them, and after shooting them, got his men to dispose of the bodies in the highly concentrated Sulphuric acid tanks. The bodies were dissolved and only a few fragments of the corpses were found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally finished," Mitsui read off the papers, " 'Drug trafficking tycoon Iwago arrested', the subtitles were 'Accused of several brutal murders'."

"I say guys, shall we go somewhere to celebrate? A bar…perhaps?" Sendoh suggested.

Three pairs of eyes flew towards him in a death glare.

"NO!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
